Die eine Nacht
by Lylley
Summary: Die Nacht in der Lily und James starben, Harry seine berühmte Narbe von Voldemort bekam, aus den verschiedenen Sichtweisen der einzelnen Beteiligten erzählt.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, alle Rechte liegen natürlich bei J.K.R., der ich danke, dass sie so viele von uns inspiriert.**

**Prolog**

Es war Nacht in Godric´s Hollow. Windstürme wehten über die Häuser hinweg und mit ihnen prasselte Regen hinab auf die Dächer. Keine Menschenseele war bei diesem Wetter unterwegs. Das meinte man zumindest.

Denn diese Nacht sollte die folgenschwerste Nacht für die gesamte Zaubererschaft werden und das drohende Heulen des Windes war wie ein Vorbote für das Unglück, das noch in den nächsten Stunden geschehen sollte.

Jemand kämpfte sich tatsächlich durch den Sturm. Es war eine Gestalt von recht plumpen Auftreten. Ziemlich unbeholfen bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Gassen, weder auf Schlammpfützen, noch auf sonst etwas achtend. Mit seinen kurzen, dicken Beinen und seinem viel zu langen Regenmantel wirkte sie wie eine Witzfigur. Sie stoppte vor einem hell erleuchteten Haus, sah verstohlen nach rechts und links, als hätte sie Angst gesehen zu werden und versteckte sich dann hinter einem großen Busch. Dort wartete sie.

Das Haus, welches die pummelige Gestalt so anstarrte gehörte dem jungen Ehepaar Potter, die hier mit ihrem kleinen Sohn lebten, Schutz vor Lord Voldemort suchend, der in diesen dunklen Zeiten noch mehr Anhänger zu finden versuchte und jeden aus dem Weg räumte, von dem er dachte er könnte ihm auf seinem Weg zur Macht lästig sein.

Gerade befanden sich die Potters, nicht ahnend, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden, im Wohnzimmer. Lily mit dem kleinen Harry auf dem Arm, beide schlafend. James saß direkt neben ihnen, ein liebevolles Lächeln im Gesicht, während er ihnen dabei zusah. Sie gaben ein wundervolles Bild ab, die drei, wie sie dort saßen, selig. Fast schon zu schön, bedenkt man das, was noch in der nächsten Stunde passieren würde. Das Bild war voll trauriger Ironie, denn dieser Moment sollte der letzte glückliche sein, im Leben der Potters...


	2. Peter Pettigrew

**Erzählt aus der Sicht von Peter Pettigrew:**

Ich stehe versteckt hinter einem Busch, nahe dem Haus von Lily und James, meiner ehemals besten Freunde. Nervös starre ich zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern. Bald wird es soweit sein, bald wird es vorbei sein. Dann sind sie tot, meine Freunde und ihr Sohn... wie heißt er nochmal? Harry? Nun, es ist nicht wichtig, denn schon bald wird sein Name vergessen sein.

Ich warte auf seine Ankunft, die Ankunft des dunklen Lords, meines Herrn. Oh, wie sehr er mich belohnen wird, mich, der ihm den Aufenthaltsort der Potters verraten hat. Ja, ich habe sie verraten, aber was sollte ich anderes tun? Hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte er mich getötet. James würde das verstehen. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich umgebracht werde. Ich war schließlich sein Freund.

Es musste sein... der dunkle Lord wird mich dafür ehren, vielleicht werde ich sogar sein engster Vertrauter.

Voller Erwartung stehe ich hier, fühle meine steigende Erregung. Ich bin ganz hibbelig. Es wir bald soweit sein, dann wird er auftauchen. Natürlich hege ich Bedauern gegenüber James und Lily, ich habe sie gemocht, wir waren in einer Clique. Aber was ist das schon gegen die Gunst meines Herrn und Gebieter? Und die wird mir sicher sein, durch dieses Opfer, das ich gebracht habe. Ich denke an Sirius... wenn der wüsste. Eigentlich hatte er der Geheimniswahrer der Potters werden sollen. Aber dann hielt man es doch für besser, mir diese Aufgabe zu übergeben. Nun ja, ich war anfangs überrascht über diese Entscheidung, wo ich gar nicht der engste Freund von Lily und James bin. Aber dann habe ich bemerkt welchen Nutzen das für mich haben konnte... dem dunklen Lord endlich meine Treue zu beweisen.

Und so habe ich sie schließlich gerne übernommen, auch wenn ich ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen hatte, denn die Potters vertrauten mir. Ja, niemals hätten sie gedacht, dass der unscheinbare Peter Pettigrew dem dunklen Lord angehören könnte, niemals hätte man gedacht, ich würde sie verraten.

Es gab ja nie Anzeichen dafür, nicht wahr? Ängstlich wie ich war. Nun, ängstlich bin ich tatsächlich immer noch, aber meine Treue zum dunklen Lord ist unendlich. Tut mit Leid, Lily, James, kleiner Harry, ihr habt euch dem Falschen anvertraut.

Ich sehe Jemanden zum Haus der Potters laufen... nein schweben... es ist der dunkle Lord, da bin ich mir sicher. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, zitternd beobachte ich ihn, wie er sich der Tür nähert.

Oh, endlich! Ich kann kaum an mich halten. Die Tür des Hauses wird durch Magie aufgerissen, mit einem lauten Knall. Der dunkle Lord betritt das Haus, er ist in einen langen, schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, die Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Ich halte den Atem an, während er im Haus verschwindet. Ich traue mich nicht näher an das Haus heran, denn ich habe Angst entdeckt zu werden. Also bleibt mir nur wieder das Warten. Es dauert nicht lange und ich höre Schreie. Furchterregende, angsterfüllte Schreie. Ich zwinge mich, nicht die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Als erstes verstummen die Schreie von James, dann nach einer halben Ewigkeit auch die von Lily.

Es ist ein wenig merkwürdig, dabei zu sein, wie zwei Menschen die dir einmal so nahe standen und mit denen du dein halbes Leben verbracht hast, sterben. Ich erlebe es nicht ohne Gänsehaut.

Aber, das sage ich mir, du hast für dich getan. James und Lily hätten das toleriert, sie waren gute Menschen. Ich bin eben kein so großherziger Mensch, jedem das Seine.

Ich blicke weiterhin mit aufgeregter Erwartung zum Haus. Die Lichter brennen, so hell wie zuvor auch. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, etwas Schreckliches könnte sich dort ereignet haben. Kein Laut ist mehr zu vernehmen. Doch plötzlich, ganz unerwartet, fallen die Lichter aus und mir ist, als sähe ich hinter den dunklen Fensterscheiben ein grelles, grünes Licht aufblitzen und ein Schrei hallt zu mir herüber, so grauenvoll, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammenzucke und nach hinten auf den Rücken falle. Dann höre ich ein Rauschen, von einem Umhang. Ich rappele mich schleunigst wieder auf und erkenne gerade noch, wie der dunkle Lord geht. Nein, er flieht regelrecht. Er wirkt wie eingesunken, zerbrochen und ich bekomme einen gewaltigen Schreck. Ist etwas schief gelaufen! Nein, das ist nicht möglich. Der Meister macht niemals Fehler. Ich muss mich irren. Doch ein dumpfes Gefühl bleibt.

Eine ganze Weile bleibe ich regungslos in meinem Versteck sitzen. Dann fliehe auch ich, weg, fort von diesem Ort. Ich lasse meine Vergangenheit zurück, die in der ich glücklich mit James und Lily in stiller Eintracht am See sitze, James mit einem Schnatz spielend und Lily zärtlich gegen ihn gelehnt.

Ich werde mich nun wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Es ist wohl falsch, wenn ich „Lebt wohl Freunde!" sage, denn das tut ihr wohl nicht mehr. Der dunkle Lord hat das getan, was er tun musste.

Und ich werde an seine Seite zurückkehren.


	3. James Potter

**Erzählt aus der Sicht von James Potter:**

Sie ist so wunderschön. Ich kann meine Augen gar nicht mehr von ihr lassen. Wie meine Lily dort mit unserem kleinen Harry im Arm auf dem Sofa liegt, schlafend. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich mich jemals glücklicher gefühlt habe. Eine dunkelrote Haarsträhne ist ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. Ich beuge mich vor und streiche sie ihr zärtlich aus dem Gesicht. Meine Familie... ich koste den Klang aus. James, der Familienvater. Klingt merkwürdig, aber wundervoll.

Ich denke an die Zeit zurück, in der ich noch unbeschwert mit meinem besten Freund Sirius Black über die Gründe von Hogwarts gestreift bin. Was haben wir für Unsinn angestellt, zusammen mit unseren anderen Freunden, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Wie wir Animagi geworden sind, Sirius, Peter und ich, wegen Remus, der ein Werwolf ist. Es war eine tolle Zeit, ich schwelge gerne in ihren Erinnerungen. Und dann war da Lily, die bildhübsche Lily, in die ich so verknallt war. Immer wenn ich sie ansah, wurde mir ganz flau im Magen. Sie wollte zu Anfang nichts von mir wissen, wenn ich sie nach einem Date fragte, gab sie mir gehässige Antworten. Ich dachte sie hasst mich. Aber schließlich, in der siebten Klasse, wurde alles anders. Sie gab zu mich nicht zu hassen, im Gegenteil. Ich erinnere mich genüsslich an unseren ersten Kuss, draußen, am Hogwartssee.

Das Ende der Geschichte war, dass wir heirateten und ich meinte, der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden zu sein. Ein richtiges Märchen.

Ich küsse Lily auf die Stirn, sie beginnt im Schlaf zu lächeln. Dann stehe ich auf, gehe zum Fenster, blicke hinaus. Es ist stürmisch draußen, der Regen prasselt gegen die Scheibe, ich kann nur verschwommen erkennen, was draußen vor sich geht. Ich versuche nicht an Voldemort zu denken und wo er sich gerade befindet. Sorgenvoll runzele ich die Stirn, blicke zurück zu Lily und Harry. Eigentlich sollte ich wissen, dass nichts passieren kann. Voldemort weiß nicht, wer unser Geheimniswahrer ist und ich vertraue Peter. Trotzdem fühle ich mich unwohl. Ich fahre mir mit der Hand durch das Haar.

Was, wenn Voldemort trotzdem herausfindet, wo wir uns verstecken? Er ist unberechenbar, in seiner Gier vollständige Macht zu bekommen.

Nein, beruhige ich mich immer wieder, du bist hier sicher, Lily, Harry und dir wird nichts passieren. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte zurück zum Sofa. Doch schon während ich das denke, beschleicht mich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, eine tiefe Vorahnung; für was, weiß ich nicht genau. Ich schüttele mich, möchte es loswerden, aber es hat mich fest umwickelt. Und wieder bin ich am Fenster, starre hinaus, suche den Grund für meine Beunruhigung. Doch da ist nichts. Oder doch?

Wieder schweift mein Blick nervös zu Lily und Harry. Soll ich sie wecken?Besser nicht, nur wegen eines Gefühles, will ich sie nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen. Es muss die Müdigkeit sein, die meine Gefühle durcheinander wirbelt, die mich Dinge sehen lässt, die nicht da sind. Ja, ich sollte schlafen. Das tue ich kurzerhand, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich kein Auge zu bekomme. Ich setze mich zurück zu Lily und Harry auf das Sofa. Lily murmelt irgendetwas im Schlaf, ein Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen. Ich streiche ihr über die Wange und küsse Harry auf die Stirn, dann schließe auch ich die Augen. Wenige Momente später übermannt mich der Schlaf.

Ich träume von Sirius, wie wir Quidditch spielen, währenddessen feuert Lily uns an. Ich winke ihr zu, beschwingt. Doch da trifft mich etwas hart in der Seite. Ich falle vom Besen, in schwindelerregende Tiefe und komme mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden an. Ich schrecke hoch. Schlagartig drehe ich den Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmertür, ich ahne, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und aus irgendeinem Instinkt heraus, beginne ich, Lily unsanft zu rütteln.

„Lily...", flüstere ich, während mein Blick wieder und wieder zur Tür huscht, die zum Flur führt, „Lily, wach auf, schnell!"

Lily schlägt die Augen auf, sie sieht verwirrt aus, schaut mich fragend an. Ich schüttele den Kopf, da ich keine Fragen beantworten möchte. Ich will nur, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringt. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen höre ich Schritte auf dem Flur, langsame, schleichende Schritte. Ich bin alamiert.

„Es ist _Er_. Nimm Harry und versteck dich. Lauf!", sage ich an Lily gewandt. Sie zögert, ihre Augen blicken flehend.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragt sie mit vor Angst erstickter Stimme.

„Ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten. Geh jetzt!"

Harry fest umschlungen rennt sie durch die gegenüberliegende Tür. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn der dunkle Lord hat das Wohnzimmer betreten. Trotz allem bin ich geschockt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich an die Hoffnung geklammert, es wäre jemand anderes, nicht die Fratze Voldemorts, war tief in mir der Überzeugung gewesen, ich hätte mich geirrt und diese bittere Vorahnung wäre nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst, hervorgerufen durch all die Angst, die sich besonders an diesem Abend aufgestaut hatte.

Seine Augen sind eiskalt, der Mund höhnisch verzogen. Ja, das ist er, wie er leibt und lebt. Ein Schauer durchfährt mich. Es geht um Leben und um Tod, das ist mir völlig klar. Ich werde ihm den Kampf ansagen. Meine Familie wird er mir nicht nehmen, denke ich grimmig. Vorher werde ich ihn töten. Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn, sagt eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf, aber ich überhöre sie gekonnt. Hass brodelt in mir, abgrundtief.

„Guten Abend, Potter. Welch nette Begrüßung..." Und er stiert mit leisem Lachen den Zauberstab in meiner Hand an, den ich hervorgezogen habe. Ich hatte ihn seit Abendanbruch nicht mehr beiseite gelegt. Zum Glück.

„Du fragst dich sicher, wie ich dich gefunden habe... und deine Familie.", redet Voldemort weiter, während er bedrohlich auf mich zutritt. Ich gehe hastig ein paar Schritte zurück.

Seine Worte durchfahren mich wie ein Blitz. Worüber ich in dieser schrecklichen einen Minute nicht nachzudenken gewagt hatte, wird mir schlagartig bewusst. Wie? Wie konnte er uns finden? Ich versuche die einzige Erklärung zu verdrängen... Peter. Nein, denke ich verzweifelt. Er kann es nicht getan haben, das kann er einfach nicht. Er ist doch mein alter Freund. Aber da hat Voldemort die verfluchten Worte bereits ausgesprochen.

„Der gute Wurmschwanz war so freundlich es mir zu sagen. Ich brauchte ihn nicht einmal zu zwingen, so sehr hat er darauf gebrannt."

„Elender Lügner.", knurre ich.

„Nenn mich nicht Lügner, Potter! Wusstest du es nicht? Wurmschwanz gehört zu meinen treuesten Anhängern. Und du Narr hast ihm vertraut."

Die Wahrheit trifft mich wie ein Hieb in den Magen. Peter hat mich verraten. Die Enttäuschung schmeckt derbbitter. Wieso Peter, wieso? Habe ich dich jemals von irgendetwas ausgeschlossen? Dich schlecht behandelt? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Denke an die Zeit, in der Peter und ich noch Seite an Seite am Gryffindortisch gesessen haben.

„Wo ist der Junge?", reißt mich die gleichgültige, schnarrende Stimme Voldemorts aus meinen Gedanken. Einen Moment lang verstehe ich nicht.

„Sag es mir, Potter, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, wo ist dein Sohn?"

Ich begreife, er will Harry. Angst schnürt mir die Kehle zu.

„Du wirst ihn nicht bekommen. Eher sterbe ich."

Voldemorts Gesicht verzieht sich erneut zu einer höhnischen Grimasse.

„Das wirst du sowieso. Oder meinst du, ich lasse dich entwischen?"

Meine Angst steigert sich, jedoch bin ich wild entschlossen, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was sich als überflüssig erweist.

„Ja, du zitterst vor Angst, nicht wahr? Ich kann deine Angst förmlich riechen. Kein Grund sie zu verstecken, Potter." Lord Voldemorts Stimme klingt genüsslich. Mir wird speiübel vor Hass. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, wie es ist, Voldemort von angesicht zu angesicht gegenüber zu stehen. Man könnte fast sagen, es ist, wie dem Tod höchstpersönlich zu begegnen. Da ist nur noch Angst im Raum, Dunkelheit.

Angeleitet und ermutigt von meinem Hass, rufe ich den einzigsten sinnvollen Zauberspruch, der mir in meiner Panik einfällt.

„Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort blockt den Zauber ab.

„Nein, du wirst meine Familie nicht zerstören, nicht einmal du!", schreie ich und stürze mich verzweifelt auf ihn. Es kommt überraschend, selbst für den mächtigen Magier Lord Voldemort. Wir stürzen zu Boden. Ich komme unglücklich mit dem Kopf auf, Sterne schweben mir vor den Augen, ich bin wie gelähmt. Ich sehe den Schatten Voldemorts über mir, die triumphierende Miene. Und ich weiß augenblicklich, dass es aus ist.

In meinen Ohren rauscht es, ich höre undeutlich Voldemorts Stimme. Der Todesfluch tötet schnell und schmerzlos. Nur die unendlichen, seelischen Schmerzen, die du in der Sekunde vor deinem Tod erleidest, sind schlimm. Zu wissen, deine Liebsten zu verlassen, dass sie Voldemort schutzlos ausgesetzt sind und du nichts mehr dagegen tun kannst, ihnen nicht einmal Lebewohl sagen zu können oder ein paar tröstende und beruhigende Worte, sondern still zu gehen, das ist für mich der qualvollste Gedanke, den ich je ertragen musste in meinem jungen Leben, bevor mich der grüne Blitz trifft und ich in gleißendes Licht falle.

Und das werde ich Voldemort wohl niemals verzeihen, bis über den Tod hinaus nicht.


	4. Lily Potter

**Sodala, das nächste Kapitel ist da. Hat ein wenig gedauert, aber es hat mit auch sehr viel Mühe gemacht, besonders der letzte Teil. Dankeschön für die bisherigen Reviews, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und hoffe, dass es euch weiterhin gefällt!**

**Erzählt aus der Sicht von Lily Potter:**

Bilder schweben vor meinen Augen. Nicht nur glückliche, auch dunkle, traurige. Jedes von ihnen ist eine Erinnerung an mein Leben, Wünsche, Ängste, wenn auch undeutlich. Wie immer wenn man träumt. Aber die damit verbundenen Gefühle sind stark.

Da zieht Hogwarts an mir vorbei und erfüllt mich mit Sehnsucht nach meiner Schulzeit, die so voll von prägenden Erfahrungen war und dennoch so leicht und unbeschwert. Dann ist da das Gesicht von Lord Voldemort, das Gesicht, welches ich am meisten fürchte. Gleichzeitig weckt es groll in mir. Er ist es, der mir und meiner Familie das Leben schwer macht, wo es doch so wundeschön sein könnte. Und schließlich steht dort James, mein geliebter Mann. In meinem Traum ist er wieder der Junge von damals, mit verwegenen Haaren und einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

In einem Anflug von Zärtlichkeit falle ich ihm in die Arme. Bei ihm fühle ich mich geborgen und sicher.

Plötzlich ändert sich das Bild erneut. Ich renne durch die Dunkelheit. Ich suche jemanden, aber ich weiß nicht wen. Es wird mir erst bewusst, als ich seinen Namen ausrufe:"Harry!"

Angst und das unbändige Verlangen, ihn zu finden, erdrückt mein Herz.

„Harry!"

Panik ergreift mich, ich ahne, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, doch ich weiß nicht wo ich suchen soll, in dieser endlosen Schwärze, die mich wie ein Schleier umgibt.

„Harry! Harry!" Meine Schreie dröhnen mir in den Ohren. Darin vermischen sich nun noch andere Rufe.

„Lily!"

„Harry, wo bist du, mein Liebling!?"

„Lily, wach auf, schnell!"

Und ich wache auf, verwirrt und mit pochendem Herzen. James hat sich über mich gebeugt, auf seinem Gesicht steht das blanke Entsetzen geschrieben. Im ersten Moment glaube ich, es ist wegen Harry, vermische den Traum mit der Realität.

„Es ist _Er_.", zischt James und mein Herz setzt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus. Ich bin fassungslos, kann die schreckliche Nachricht noch nicht richtig verarbeiten. Das kann nicht möglich sein. James Augen sprechen andere Worte.

„Nimm Harry und versteck dich. Lauf!", fordert James mich auf. Seine Stimme klingt angespannt.

„Und was ist mit dir?", frage ich und kann das Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht verbergen, die Angst.

„Ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten. Geh jetzt!", sagt er bestimmt und ich weiß, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. Dennoch zögere ich, mir widerstrebt es James allein zu lassen mit _Ihm_. Beinahe will ich ihm widersprechen, aber er sieht mich mit festem Blick an und ich gebe auf. Mit Harry im Arm renne ich durch die Tür, die in die hinteren Zimmer führt. Gerade habe ich sie hinter mir geschlossen, da höre ich _seine _Stimme. Er ist wirklich gekommen und James ist mit ihm allein. Das wird mir auf einmal so sehr bewusst, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

„Oh James...", flüstere ich und drücke Harry fester an die Brust. Mein Blick wandert zu ihm hinunter. Er ist wach und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Ich muss tapfer für ihn sein, ihn beschützen. Mit leisen Schritten laufe ich durch den kleinen Flur und in das Schlafzimmer. Dort kauere ich mich mit Harry in eine Ecke und lausche... warte... bete...

Eine halbe Ewigkeit scheint vorüber zu gehen, aber in Wirklichkeit sind es wahrscheinlich nur wenige Minuten, wenige Minuten in denen schreckliches geschieht, da bin ich sicher. James muss es schaffen, er muss, denke ich unentwegt. Und wenn nicht? Diese Frage durchzuckt mich immer und immer wieder. Ich habe furchtbare Angst um James. Noch meine ich Stimmen und Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören, aber vielleicht ist es nur Einbildung, weil ich hoffe, dass es so ist.

Oh bitte, bitte Gott, mach dass James noch lebt! Mein innerlicher Schrei ist so verzweifelt, dass es mich selbst schmerzt. Ich wiege Harry sanft in meinen Armen, ob nun zu Harry´s Beruhigung oder meiner eigenen, kann ich nicht sagen.

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

Das Herz bleibt mir stehen. Der Todesfluch! Schrilles Gelächter folgt. Ich beginne zu zittern, es schüttelt mich, mir wird eiskalt. Diese Gewissheit, ich will sie verdrängen, doch sie überfällt mich wie ein wildes Tier. Ich presse die Hand vor den Mund, worauf Harry einen empörten Laut von sich gibt, weil er in eine unbequeme Haltung gerutscht ist. Stumme Tränen rinnen über mein Gesicht. James... tot. Für immer.

„Nein, nein, nein.", flüstere ich. Das muss ein Albtraum sein, ganz bestimmt. Erst der Verrat von Peter, dann das Auftauchen von Voldemort... und jetzt James´ Tod. Ich fühle mich so unwirklich, als sei ich irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier. Erst Harry´s empörtes Quietschen bringt mich wieder zurück auf die Erde. Mein kleiner unschuldiger Harry. Er ahnt nichts von der Gefahr, die uns unmittelbar bevorsteht, ahnt nicht, dass er seinen Vater nie wieder sehen wird. Ich streiche ihm zärtlich über den Kopf. Dann höre ich Schritte. Sie kommen direkt auf die Tür zu, die in den Flur führt und von dort in unser Versteck... oder unsere Falle, wie mir bewusst wird. Denn wo sollen wir von hier aus hin flüchten? Ich drücke mich enger in die dunke Ecke, die Angst schnürt mir den Hals zu. Die Tür geht auf, jemand kommt schleichend über den Flur, betritt das Zimmer, in dem ich mich mit Harry verstecke. Kaum wage ich es aufzustehen. Als ich es schließlich tue, blicke ich in das Gesicht meiner schlimmsten Träume.

„Oh Gott, bitte, nein...", wispere ich und ziehe Harry noch mehr in eine schützende Umarmung. Voldemort lächelt, wenn man das ein Lächeln nennen kann. Es ist eher nur ein bloßes Verziehen des Mundes.

„Lily, meine Schöne. Bezaubernd wie eh und je. Schade, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen begegnen müssen." Er tritt näher an mich heran, seine Augen glimmen gefährlich, als er Harry sieht.

„Du Mörder!", werfe ich ihm mit zitternder Stimme entgegen, „Du hast James umgebracht!"

„Oh!", sagt Voldemort langsam und mit falscher Betroffenheit,"Oh, Lily, was sind denn das für Anschuldigungen?Es war ein fairer Kampf, Mann gegen Mann und er hat dabei verloren, so ist das eben. Aber keine Sorge, er ist als Held von uns gegangen, wenn auch als tragischer... denn er hat sein Leben umsonst verwirkt..." Schon während der letzten Sätze hat sich ein heimtückisches Grinsen über seine Lippen gelegt.

„Es war kein fairer Kampf, wie wir beide wissen! Du bist ein elendes Scheusal und ein dreckiger Mörder dazu!"

Mein Hass sprudelt nur so aus mir heraus. Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht, doch ich wische sie trotzig weg. Voldemorts Gesichtszüge verhärten sich, er sieht wütend aus und mit ebenso wütender Stimme beginnt er wieder zu reden:"Genug der langen Reden, Lily, gib mir Harry."

„Nein!", schreie ich entsetzt,"Nicht Harry! Du darfst ihn nicht töten!"

Höhnisch lachend erhebt Voldemort seinen Zauberstab.

„Seit wann sagt man mir, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?!Und nun gib ihn mir... sofort!"

„Niemals!"

„Ich sagte gib ihn mir!"

„Tu alles was du willst, aber bitte verschone Harry. Er ist doch noch ein Kind!Bitte!", flehe ich. Einen Moment lang sieht Lord Voldemort so aus, als würde er überlegen. Doch dann meint er mit eiskalter Stimme:"Geh zur Seite, Frau. Sein Tod wird kurz und schmerzlos sein." Er lächelt. „Das verspreche ich dir..."

„Nein, du bekommst ihn nicht!"

Und ehe ich mich versehe, stürme ich mit Harry auf dem Arm an Voldemort vorbei und hinaus aus dem Zimmer und flüchte in die kleine Kammer an der Seite des Flurs. Ich versuche mit einer freien Hand, die Tür hinter mir zuzuschmeißen und es gelingt mir auch fast, aber Voldemort reagiert schneller. Mit heftiger Wucht wird sie zurückgedrückt und es reißt mich fast von den Füßen, als mich das schwere Holz an der Seite trifft. Leicht benommen taumele ich zurück, bis an die Wand.

„Lily, meine Hübsche, du musst keine Angst haben. Gib mir Harry und ich verschone dich.", wispert die verhasste Stimme. „Du könntest in Frieden weiterleben. Am Anfang wird es schwer sein, doch mit Zeit wirst du Harry und James vergessen, die Erinnerung wird verblassen, bis die beiden nur noch ein leichter Hauch in deinem Gedächtnis sind."

Ohne die Miene zu verziehen setze ich Harry hinter mich und stelle mich schützend vor ihn. Niemals, das schwöre ich mir, wird dieses Ungeheuer Schuld daran sein, dass Harry nicht erwachsen werden kann.

„Du machst es dir ein bisschen sehr einfach. Nur weil du eine gefühllose Hülle bist, bin ich es noch lange nicht. Du hast mir James genommen, aber Harry kriegst du nicht!"

Voldemorts Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ach ja?" Seine Stimme klingt bedrohlich."Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

Ich starre ihm felsenfest in die Augen.

„Ja... Tom."

„_Avada Kedavra!_" Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend höre ich den unverzeihlichsten der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Und diesmal trifft er mich. Gleißendes Licht um mich herum... es ist so hell... so hell. Das Licht verebbt... und ich befinde mich immer noch am selben Ort. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich tot bin... aber warum bin ich noch hier? Mein Blick fällt auf Voldemort, der wie gebannt auf etwas am Boden starrt. Ich keuche, als ich meinen eigenen Leichnam erkenne. Mit offenen Augen liege ich da, der eine Arm merkwürdig angewinkelt. Ich fühle mich befremdet bei dem Anblick und nur mit Mühe kann ich mich von dem Bild losreißen. Da sehe ich Harry und ich weiß auf der Stelle, warum ich noch nicht gegangen bin. Voldemort will Harry umbringen... und das muss ich mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Hastig und trotzdem in Zeitlupe stürze ich zu ihm, bedecke ihn mit... ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll... meiner Seele.

„Hab keine Angst.", flüstere ich ihm zärtlich ins Ohr, „Dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich lasse dich nicht allein..."

Ein grellgrüner Lichtblitz durchfährt mich, direkt durch die Stelle, an der vor kurzer Zeit noch mein Herz geschlagen hat, trifft Harry... und prallt zurück. Sekunden später ertönt ein grauenerfüllter Schrei. Ich richte mich auf. Voldemort krümmt sich unter scheinbaren Schmerzen zusammen, er leidet Qualen. Nicht das geringste Fünkchen Mitleid regt sich in mir, während ich ihn beobachte, es erfüllt mich sogar mit gewisser Genugtuung. Jetzt, denke ich, bekommst du das was du verdienst.

Die Bestie flieht, zusammengesackt wie ein unscheinbares Häufchen irgendwas. Ich bleibe bei Harry, ich habe es ihm versprochen. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich erklären, was da gerade passiert ist, aber was immer es auch war, es hat Harry das Leben gerettet. Das macht mich erleichtert, denn ich weiß, dass er in Sicherheit ist. Vorerst... denn Lord Voldemort wird ganz bestimmt einen Weg finden, zurüchzukehren, auch wenn ihn sein eigens abgefeuerter Fluch stark geschwächt hat.

Ich kann nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, bis Dumbledore auftaucht, zusammen mit Hagrid. Es ist, als sei mir jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren gegangen. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte Harry und den anderen den Anblick meines toten Körpers ersparen, ich kann ihn selbst nicht ertragen. Aber vielleicht weil ich nicht tot sein will. Ich hatte so viel vor mir, so viel zu geben und das alles soll vorbei sein!? Mein armer kleiner Harry, er ist nun so allein auf der Welt. Wo wird man ihn hinbringen... in ein Waisenheim?... zu meiner Schwester? Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, dass Dumbledore gut für ihn sorgen wird, er weiß was er zu tun hat. Aber die Plötzlichkeit, die man mich aus meinem Leben und somit aus Harry´s gerissen hat, erschüttert mich. Ich beobachte die entsetzten Blicke von Dumbledore und Hagrid, während sie dort stehen und sich erst einmal sammeln müssen. Tränen rinnen über die Gesichter der beiden. Ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind, bei Harry, frage mich gar nicht erst, ob sie gewusst haben, dass hier etwas geschehen ist.

Etwas leuchtet neben mir auf und als ich den Kopf wende, steht James neben mir, mit ernsten Augen. Er schließt mich in seine Arme und es braucht keine Worte für das, was wir uns sagen wollen. Still sehen wir dabei zu, wie Harry weggebracht wird, in ein neues Leben und ebenso still verabschieden wir uns von ihm, ohne Worte, aber mit allem was wir aufbringen können. Dann wir gehen wir mit schwerem Herzen in das Licht...


End file.
